If Only Things Were Different
by kawaii-konnichiwa
Summary: A late DracoGinny valentines fic.


A/N: Just an idea that popped up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**_If Only Things Were Different…_**

Ginny Weasley looked forlornly out the window at the glistening, snow covered ground. She was alone in the common room; most others had gone to Hogesmede to celebrate Valentines Day with their special person.

Harry had gone with Cho.

Yes, that was the source of her depression. Why Harry decided to go with that tart again after that disaster last year Ginny would never know.

In reality, Ginny knew that Cho was the best person for Harry. She wasn't blind, she saw how happy he was with her, and her with him. It was just more comforting to think of her as just another fangirl who was just using him.

_She's so much smarter and prettier then I am_ Ginny reflected sadly. Then she remembered what her best friend had told her before leaving.

"_Ginerva Weasley! You will **not** sit here and wallow in self-depression all day! Remember Gin, if Harry can't see how great you are, he doesn't deserve you! Besides, there's probably someone better out there, you just need to know where to look."_

She scoffed quietly to herself. In her mind, there was no one more perfect than Harry. Yet in all fairness, she really hadn't given others a chance.

_Who knows_ Ginny thought humorlessly _my 'soul-mate' might end up being someone like Goyle! _She snorted at the absurdity of it all. In all honestly, she didn't believe that someone would be dim-witted enough to fall for the idiot. Except for Crabbe.

Deciding that her thoughts where heading into dangerous territory, Ginny decided to go down to the kitchens. There at least, there were some chocolate chip cookies to accompany her in her wallowing. Of course, not even five minutes after leaving the common room, Ginny spotted no other than the Slytherin Sex God himself, Draco Malfoy.

_Of all the luck_ Ginny thought sourly. She was at least hoping that _he_ had gone to Hogesmede with Pansy or one of his other sluts. But alas, it seemed that Merlin did not favor her today.

"Here alone weasel?" Draco sneered. "Your precious Potter leave your dirt-poor self for someone with at little more…" Here he trailed off for a second and looked her up and down. "Class?"

Ginny was in no mood to deal with him today, but she noted that he had somehow managed to insult her four times in two sentences. Now _that_ took talent.

"Shut up ferret. You seem to be suspiciously alone as well. Pansy ditch you for another guy?"

Ginny saw him scowl before she walked away. _He seems kind of distracted_ she noted. His insults were also lacking their usual malice…Ginny wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Almost distractedly, she reached over to play with her charm bracelet that Colin had gotten her last Christmas. However, her hand didn't touch the cool metal of the bracelet, but the soft texture of her skin. Ginny immediately looked down in panic, praying that the bracelet didn't fall off. She felt her heart sink when she saw that it was no longer attached to her wrist.

Ginny immediately spun around, searching the hallways; cookies forgotten. The bracelet didn't hold much sentimental value, but it was a present from a good friend and Ginny felt horrible losing it.

After around two hours of searching, Ginny returned to the common room exhausted. Even after checking every nook and cranny of every hallway she had passed through, the bracelet had not been found. Ginny slumped down in a chair, even more depressed than she had started out.

Just then, the portrait opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and _Cho_ came stumbling through. Ginny had brightened up when she had seen Harry, but her mood immediately darkened when she caught sight of Cho. _Isn't she not supposed to be here anyway! This is the **Gryffindor** common room!_

"So how was your day Gin?" Ron asked happily, completely oblivious to the murderous intent Ginny was giving off.

"It was fine." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"You should have come Ginny." That was Hermione. "We had so much fun!"

Something in me snapped. "Well that's great for you!" I said sharply. A look of hurt crossed her features and I almost felt bad for snapping; but then I saw Cho and Harry and the feeling disappeared.

As Ginny spun around and stormed up the stairs, she heard Ron say "What's up with her!"

_Dense prick,_ she thought savagely before slamming the door.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having the best Valentines Day. Oh no, it wasn't because he didn't have a date. In fact, that was one of the reasons he was in a semi-good mood. No, the reason was the little Weaselette herself.

He had recognized the warning signs, but had shrugged them off and buried it in the back of his mind; thinking that they would go away. Big mistake. It seemed that his heart didn't take well to being ignored, so his traitorous thoughts continued. Draco found himself thinking about her constantly; her hair, her eyes, her laugh…it never ended.

Draco looked down at the charm bracelet in his hand. It was nothing fancy, but it just seemed so…her. Simple, yet captivating.

He smirked sadly to himself. Draco didn't fool himself into thinking that Ginny would return his feelings. She only had eyes for Potter, and she would never think of him as anything other than a deatheater-in-training. _Looks like you win again Potter._

* * *

Ginny had just flopped carelessly onto her bed when she heard a tap on the window. Mentally sighing, she got up to open it. _Probably a package for one of my roommates._

She watched as the magnificent black owl flew in, and was surprised when it landed on her bed.

"For me?"

The owl hooted in response.

Ginny untied the package from the owl's leg and slipped out the rose that went with it. It was deep red in color, but what was unique was that it had not yet bloomed. She noted that the person who sent the package was an expert wrapper. Not one fold was out of place.

Ginny ripped off the wrapping and stared in amazement. It was her bracelet! She picked it up, thanking the heavens for her good luck.

However, something was off. Frowning, Ginny began examining the bracelet. Then it hit her. There was an extra charm! She looked at it in awe. The charm was obviously expensive; it was in the shape of a dragon and made of pure Goblin silver with emeralds for eyes.

Ginny's eyes fell on the card that came with her bracelet. She flipped it open curiously.

_Weasley,_

_You dropped this. I advise you don't be so careless in the future. Someone else might not have been so kind as to return it._

_Happy Valentines Day._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

The letter seemed strangely detached, yet warm at the same time. Ginny found herself blushing. Somehow, she knew there was a hidden meaning in the letter, and she wasn't sure if she liked the implications.

* * *

Ginny went down to breakfast the next morning feeling confused. She listened to her friends chattering away and contributed to the conversation, yet her thoughts always strayed to Draco.

She ended up bumping into him in the hallway, but all he did was look at her and walk away. Ginny understood. Things continued as they always had.

* * *

A/N: How was it? My friend told me that she hated the end, but it was something that I though fit well. I originally wanted this to be a lighthearted humor fic, but you can see that idea didn't turn out too well…

Please drop a review!


End file.
